l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:D'keth (Farce)
Summary Fluff Background D’Keth was born on the island of Ea, his family part of The Reconciliation, taught from a young age that The Liberator would be found and unite their peoples, githzerai & githyanki, to battle the illithids and get vengeance for their centuries of slavery. He was taught the way of the blade, combining it with magic, infusing his weapon to create bursts of force that could be modified to avoid allies. D’Keth and his twin sister, K’atzn’ii, were growing up and learning from their parents, when events transpired that threw them apart. Their small encampment was settling down for the night when suddenly the sentries sounded the alarms, they were under attack. A group of githzerai were descending on the small group with cries of "Blasphemer!" as they slew both races of gith. D'Keth was near his mother, Ja'kern, at the time, while K’atzn’ii and her father had stayed behind. D’Keth was going with his mother to collect some herbs that she was to use in a ritual the following day, D’Keth enjoyed the time alone with his mother and was always interested in the ease that she could complete arcane and natural rituals. They were a great boon to their encampment. They had heard the sounds of battle from behind them when they were nearly completed their gathering and returned to investigate. They stopped a safe distance away and saw the carnage in front of them as the githzerai were slaughtering their people. His mother openly wept at the destruction and D’Keth prepared to charge headlong into the fray, but his mother's calming touch stopped him. "We cannot win this day, we must retreat and keep the hope alive for The Reconciliation. Our goal is not destruction, but unification and protection, always remember that. Under One Sky." she whispered and they stole off into the night. It took them many long months to escape from Ea and they managed to secure passage on a damaged trade ship that went off course and had dropped anchor off the coast to repair some damaged sails. D'Keth's mother was able to secure their passage by performing rituals for the merchant, telling the weather so they were well informed of the upcoming events. They arrived in Daunton over three years ago and settled in Overgrowth, they made a small living, D'Keth working odd guard jobs, while his mother continued plying her ritual trade. She taught D'Keth some of the things she'd learned studying magic and, although he never picked up the rituals she exceled at, he was a smart gith and quickly learned how to assault an enemies mind. He felt it was better than senseless slaught with ones blade. It was one year ago that his mother passed away, having finally succumbed to the wounds to her soul at the loss of her husband and daughter. D'Keth tried to keep the business going, but he hadn't the skill his mother had and it quickly fell apart. After a year of mercenary work, he finally came upon his twin in Daunton, she had searched him out, he was elated that K’atzn’ii had survived, tears of joy were spilt and the gith embraced happily. Somehow, D'Keth always knew she lived, he felt a small part of her in him. They spoke at length about what had happened and they both greived the loss of their parents. Talking about what to do next, they determined that the only way they could help their people was to become stronger, develop their skills, and then return to Ea to find The Liberator. Appearance and personality Age: 22 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 175 lb. Alignment: Good Hooks D'Keth spent time as a mercenary/guard, he might have run afoul of one of the numerous gangs of Overgrowth D'Keth's mother spent a lot of time as a ritualist and had developed a lot of connections both with minor nobles and some outdoorsy types who gathered her herbs. They might come looking for D'Keth for help? Kicker D'Keth is quite worried about his sister, her attitude is quite changed from when he left her and is quietly investigating why that is. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 versus Charm effects Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Githyanki * Danger Sense * Githyanki Willpwoer * Telekinetic Leap * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 squares * Vision: normal * Languages: Common, Deep Speech Class Features Hybrid Wizard|Swordmage * Swordbond * Swordmage Aegis (Hybrid) - Aegis of Assault * Cantrips * Swordmage Warding Feats * Hybrid Talent (Swordmage Warding) (level 1) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Deep Speech Powers Powers Known * Swordmage|Hybrid ** At-Will *** Thunderwave *** Sword Burst ** Encounter *** Sword of Sigils (level 1) ** Daily *** Flaming Sphere (level 1) *** * Racial ** Encounter *** Telekinetic Leap Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Equipment Gold remaining 20 (100-80) Weight 37 lbs Wish List In descending order of interest. 1. 2. 3. Mini Stats StatsD'Keth - Githyanki Warlock|Swordmage 1 Initiative +2 Passive perception 11 Passive Insight 11 AC 18 For 13 Ref 15 Will 14 HP 29/29 Bloodied 14 Surge value 7 Surges/day 10/10 Speed 6 squares Languages Common, Deep Speech AP 0 Magic Items Uses 1 Powers: COLOR=LimeThunderwave/COLOR, COLOR=LimeSword Burst/COLOR COLOR=RedSword of Sigils/COLOR COLOR=RedTelekinetic Leap/COLOR, COLOR=RedSecond Wind/COLOR COLOR=DarkSlateGrayFlaming Sphere/COLOR /sblock Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * What's your background? * Wis in Math is 10. Should be 12. Status Approved for 1st level and 0 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters